White Blossoms
by Aquen
Summary: A single white blossom can symbolize so much; purity, elegance, light, hope. But to Éowyn it symbolizes one thing, death.


_YEAH! I did a story for Lord of the Rings! Yeah! Yeah! I've wanted to do SOMETHING for this fandom but... I just never had ideas... but now I have one! (Hope it hasn't been done before xD) It's short, really short, and really, its not that amazing or anything, just a little idea I had for Faramir and Éowyn. This is how I view the two, so... eh... not so sure how good it actually is. I tried to keep the two in character with the way they speak but I'm not sure how good of a job I did!_

_Anyway, I did this pretty quickly, so its just something quick and not all that deep, just a moment between Faramir and Éowyn._

_**Disclaimer****: I do not own Lord of the Rings (How more obvious can I get?)**_

_**Spoilers****: If you haven't read the House of Healing part then don't read... but why are you reading Faramir and Éowyn fanfiction if you haven't? Why are you reading any Lord of the Rings fanfiction if you haven't finished the books?**_

* * *

Faramir found Éowyn as he usually did, looking east out of the large window to Mordor. The sky was dark as it always seemed to be now, a slight breeze pushing back Éowyn's long golden hair. At the sound of his footsteps she turned just slightly, already used to his presence at her side.

She was beautiful, but her face was lined with worry, her grey eyes clouded with anxiety. The House of Healing had certainly healed her wounds; both Faramir and Éowyn were nearly healed. But her heart was still wounded, her soul injured in a way Faramir did not quite understand as much as he would have liked to, but he was learning, the more time he spent with her the more he understood.

But he did not need to understand, he just wanted to help heal it.

"Lady Éowyn," Faramir approached her. Éowyn remained still. "Any sign of change in the east?"

"As always it remains the same." Éowyn's voice was hollow, a mere whisper. "Darkness still encompasses the world."

Faramir stepped up beside her, looking out over the dark world as well. Everything seemed dark those days, except her; a candle in the dark. Though she herself did not see that, she was trying to smother her own light.

"It is not all dark." Faramir refuted. "Hope is a beacon of light in the darkness."

"Then our hope must be bleak." Éowyn replied bitterly. "Or do I just lack hope? The world seems awfully dark."

Faramir wanted to reply, but had none. She was right, the worlds hope was slim, everything was uncertain. Faramir sighed glancing over at the women beside him. "Morning always comes after a night."

Éowyn dropped her gaze to the balcony wall, sad. She had not heeded his words. Faramir watched her a moment longer then turned, plucking from the round urn of medicinal herbs a white flower.

"Here, take it" He extended the flower to her; it was a small thing with round petals. Faramir deduced that it was a weed and not actually a medical plant as he did not recognize the flower. It was merely a weed that had sprung up in the soil of the House of Healing, but it was beautiful in its plainness.

Éowyn gave him a strange look but took the flower from his hands.

"The white petals will remind you of the light. Remember that in all this darkness there is still light."

Éowyn looked troubled, much to Faramir's displeasure. "White flowers remind me of death." She twirled the green stem between her thin fingers, looking at the flower thoughtfully. "Simbelmynë, it grows on the grave of my forefathers."

"But all white flowers are not the friends of death!" Faramir clasped her hand in desperation; hating seeing her so broken. He tightened their grip on the flower. "White flowers symbolize purity, elegance; the white petals are a light in a plane of colors. There are many white flowers with healing properties - sambucus and black cohosh – think of this instead of your simbelmynë!"

Éowyn's lips twitched a smile and she nodded. "You are very knowledgeable my lord." She looked back to the dark sky. "I must hope you are right."

"Éowyn," His voice called for attention, she looked back at him eyes locking with his. "Darkness comes to an end, speared by the light of day, death is reversed by the miracle of new life, this will not last. Please remember that." He loosened his hands around hers, gently pushing her hands higher, showing her once again the flower he had given her. "Please, take the flower. May it be your light, warmth that will give you hope and heal your heart."

"Of course my lord." Éowyn dipped her head; eyes lingering on the simple gift presented her. "You show me more kindness than I deserve."

"You underestimate your wealth."

Éowyn returned her gaze back to his grey eyes, filled with warmth, hope and strength. She smiled sadly at him, clenching the flower stem a bit tighter in her hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Well...the ending is quite abrupt... I wasn't sure what next to do xD Anyway, that's all! I did a fanfiction for Lord of the Rings!_


End file.
